The day you said Goodbye
by yuko aoi
Summary: Draco and Harry has been together for a year and now Harry is about to say goodbye to his lover. But why?  -Songfic-


**The day you said Goodbye.**

_Song: Say goodbye  
__Artist: Skillet  
__Note: A songfic is this, and boyxboy  
__Couple: Harry x Draco and Hermione x Ron  
__Disclaimer: I don't own anything... __Sometimes I wish I did. _

_

* * *

__Things are changing  
It seems strange and  
I need to figure this out  
You've got your life  
I got mine  
But you're all I cared about  
Yesterday we were laughing  
Today I'm left here asking  
Where has all the time gone now  
I'm left alone somehow  
Growing up and getting older  
I don't want to believe it's over_

Draco looked out of the window, he knew it would change but never that it would have comes o fast. His eyes started to fill with tears, while snow fell down. It started a long time ago, their love. Their lives were different but together they looked happy. But that was sometimes a lie. They lived than in their own worlds, sometimes because they wanted it to keep a secret but in the end it wasn't anymore. Even they were happy and laughing together yesterday, it was gone today. He was alone now, because Harry had made his decision for his own life without Draco, who alone now and not wanted to admit it was over. He still felt their love, even it was over and they would no longer be together anymore.

_Don't say goodbye  
Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight  
Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I  
And although we knew  
This time would come for me and you  
Don't say anything tonight  
If you're gonna say goodbye_

Draco wished Harry never said sorry after they had made love, because after those words he said the word no one wants to hear _"Goodbye." _More tears started to fell down, still he didn't want to believe it. They looked so happy together, why would Harry break up with him. Saying goodbye and leaving him behind.

_Do you remember  
In December  
How we swore we'd never change  
Even though you're leaving  
That our feelings  
Would always stay the same  
I wish we could be laughing  
Instead I'm standing here asking  
Do we have to end this now  
Can we make it last somehow  
We both know what we've gotta say, not today  
Cause I don't wanna leave this way_

His mind went back to school, the moment in their last year during December. They felt in love and swore they wouldn't change, but in the end, their promise broke. They both changed, but their feelings didn't change. His flashback got disturbed by a knock on the door. He turned around and opened the door.  
"Yes?" He asked as he saw Hermione standing in the front of him.  
"Are you letting him go?"  
"I don't want to let him go, but he said sorry and goodbye. He is gone anyway, so why do you ask?"  
She shook her head and said. "He still in the building, in the hallway with Ron."  
The blond looked stunned at her, before he went pass her and started to run towards his lover, his soul, his everything. He didn't want to let go this way. Even Harry would be happier without him, he wanted to say goodbye and kiss him for the last time if it was possible.

_And if it's over  
It hurts but I'm giving you my word  
I hope that you're always  
Happy like we were  
Happy like we were_

"Harry! Wait a minute!" He yelled while he was still upstairs. The two boys downstairs looked up and saw Draco running of the steps.  
"Harry, please don't go!" He whispered and grabbed his ex lover shirt and not wanting to let go. "Don't say goodbye, it isn't over between us is it?" His eyes looked desperate. "I beg you, Harry, please don't say goodbye and leave with my heart for good."  
Ron who stood there walked away of them, leaving them alone. They needed sometime alone. He also didn't understand why Harry wanted to leave Draco. They looked so good together, fire and ice, each other poles. They couldn't be with or be without each other. Even with your rival you can be in love thought the boy as he walked out of their sight to his wife Hermoine.

_Yesterday we were laughing (if you're gonna say goodbye)  
Today I'm left here asking (if you're gonna say goodbye)  
And although we knew this time would come for me and you  
Don't say anything tonight  
If you're gonna say goodbye_

"Why Harry, why are you leaving me while we were happy and laughing. So why? Did I do something wrong, that hurt you? Please tell me why you said goodbye?" Draco cried. Harry laid his hand on his ex lover cheek.  
"I can't be around you, while your parents hate you and everything. I want you to be happy and not sad. So be happy again even I'm not around you anymore." He gave the blond a little kiss on his lips before walking away. Out of Draco's life for good. The other sank to the floor when the door closed and started to cry, more than he ever had. The person he loved leaved him, said goodbye and went. Ron and Hermione walked to the crying boy tried to comfort him. But it didn't help the word goodbye broke him for a long time, because it was over between them for good.

* * *

I hope you liked it!  
A sequel will come. _I want to feel us again.  
_Kisses Yuki Aoi


End file.
